Pain
by Scarlatta
Summary: —Está bien, lo siento —reconocí.     Yo no era de ese tipo de personas pero sabía que él estaba dejando que reconociera mis propios errores, podía ser tan maduro cuando quería.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecena Tite al Kubo, so~ Nada es mío más que la idea retorcida.  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> Posible OoC.  
><strong>NA:** Esta cosa la tenía escrita desde hace unos meses so~

**Pain**

Caminaba por las grises calles de la ciudad sin prestarle atención a algo en particular. Sujetaba mi mochila al hombro, mientras cavilaba un poco. Hacía diez días que había tenido una discusión con Grimmjow, ¿acerca de qué? Ya no recuerdo realmente, pero sí sabía que había sido por mi culpa, cosa que jamás reconoceré ante alguien.

Estábamos entrando a la temporada de lluvias, por lo que ese día nublado salí con un suéter ligero negro, ¿a quién le importada mojarse?

Sin saber realmente cómo, me hallé en la entrada de la Universidad, cosa que me asustó un poco porque en realidad no recordaba haberme fijado al cruzar las calles.

Entré al campus, dónde al menos tenían un poco de conciencia ambiental por lo que había pasto verde y varios árboles sembrados por ahí, dando sombra y purificando un tanto el ambiente insalubre de la ciudad.

Al tiempo que me dirigía a mi edificio las nubes dejaron ver un diminuto rayo de sol, seguí con la mirada tal reflejo y antes de que me diera cuenta vislumbré una cabellera azulina al lado de uno de los edificios. El color del sol hacía clara su silueta, pero en realidad eso no era lo que me llamó la atención, sino su acompañante, Inoue Orihime, que le entregaba una pequeña caja de chocolates en forma de corazón, con algo que pude alcanzar a distinguir como una carta.

Ella se sonrojó cuando hacía entrega de los objetos, y podía ver que él se rascaba la parte trasera del cuello en señal de incomodidad —pena, vergüenza, lo que sea—. La de cabello rojo le sonrió ampliamente cuando Jaegerjaquez hubo terminado de leer la carta, cosa que le había coloreado las mejillas. Pude ver cómo le agradecía el detalle y cómo ella comenzaba a jugar con sus dedos. De repente, quizá, ella dijo algo inapropiado y él le puso un falange en los labios en señal de que callara, ella se asustó pero luego asintió.

Intercambiaron un par de palabras más y Grimmjow amplió aún más su sonrisa, al igual que ella y después de tantas sonrisas se abrazaron. En ese momento unas ganas de ir a jalarle los pelos a la pelirroja se hicieron presentes, cosa que no hice más que nada porque no entendía el motivo, y actuar porque sí no era algo que yo haría.

Sonó la campana, anunciando el inicio de clases y ellos se fueron abrazados al salón, cosa que no me agradó en absoluto.

Era miércoles, la primera hora era literatura, seguro el profesor pediría los mismos ensayos que había pedido la clase pasada. ¡Cuánta incompetencia podía existir en este mundo!

Sin nada en particular que hacer comencé a ver a los insulsos de mis compañeros, hablando de cosas irrelevantes, como el nuevo vocalista de no-sé-cuál banda y de-quién-sabe-qué actor. Continué mi búsqueda de algo interesante con los ojos, y lo encontré.

En el lugar en el que estaban sentados Inoue y Grimmjow, habían varios diciendo una y otra vez "¡Felicidades!", cosa que llevó a preguntarme si ella se le había declarado y él le había dicho que sí.

Siempre habíamos discutido, pero las cosas subieron a otro nivel la última vez. Él dijo algo como "Lo que sea, Ulqui. Yo me largo de aquí" para después irse y evitarme los días siguientes. De todas maneras nadie sabía lo nuestro, por lo que nadie estaba extrañado. ¡Bendita necedad!

Y así el miércoles, el jueves y el viernes tuve que aguantarme ver a Orihime colgada del brazo del otro como chango, aparte de que se sentaban juntos y salían a comer juntos también. ¡Era tan frustrante! Ni siquiera habíamos resuelto lo nuestro y él ya salía con esa mujer, una vez más, quise arrancarle la cabeza.

—¡Ey! ¡Ey! ¡Ey, chicos! —gritó el inútil de Renji mientras se paraba en un pupitre—. Hoy a las seis en el salón de la avenida cuatro, ¿sí? ¡Todos están invitados!

Y acto seguido todos comenzaron a lanzar aullidos de júbilo, aunque a mí me parecían más animales salvajes en época de apareamiento.

No iría, por lo general era Grimmjow quien me jalaba para salir a esa clase de cosas, pero ahora que ya no estaba no tenía razones para hacerlo.

Miré despectivamente al tipo y me dirigí a la salida, en verdad esperaba poder llegar a mi departamento a tomar un café caliente.

—Oye Ulquiorra. —Escuché que me llamaron. Volteé la mirada y me encontré con los ojos pardos de Kurosaki. Alcé una ceja inquisitivamente. —. Esto... ¿Sabes? Creo que a Grimmjow le gustaría que fueras hoy a la fiesta —dijo. Eso me había sacado un poco de contexto.

Mi viré sobre los talones y emprendí hacia mi cálido hogar, si es que así le podía llamar.

Al llegar no hice más que acostarme en el sofá y taparme, últimamente la lluvia caí más fuertemente. Tomé café caliente, un poco de galletas y me senté a ver televisión. La tarea la podía dejar para el día siguiente.

Sin querer realmente chequé la hora en el reloj, las 5:13 pm, me odiaría por esto.

Apagué el televisor y fui a tomarme un baño de agua caliente. Dejé que el vapor relajara mis músculos y poco a poco me fui destensando. Cerré el flujo de agua, me sequé y me vestí: un jeans negro entubado, una camisa blanca y una corbata negra. La verdad no estaba muy acostumbrado a salir a ese tipo de fiestas, y cuando iba era porque él me lo pedía. De alguna manera, se había hecho parte de mi vida.

Me puse los zapatos, me medio arreglé el cabello y salí a tomar un taxi, el cual me llevó al salón.

La música sonaba a todo volumen y mis compañeros ya estaban empezando a consumir alcohol. Aún no entendía por qué había ido y la sola frustración me embargó, por lo que me acerqué a la barrar y pedí una cerveza.

Una, dos... ¿estaba contando las horas o las cervezas? Ya no recuerdo cuántas me tomé, ni cuánto tiempo pasó. Lo próximo que supe fue que ahora todos gritaban y aullaban como una jauría de lobos. Después los aplausos.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Grimmjow! —gritaron todos, y yo parpadeé desentendido.

Lo había olvidado. Había olvidado el cumpleaños de Grimmjow.

Rápidamente lo busqué con la vista pero simplemente sentía desfallecer; jamás había sido un gran bebedor. Me sujeté de las paredes y seguía sin poder divisarlo. Una opresión en el pecho me decía que tenía que encontrarlo, que era de suma importancia hacerlo, como si fuese de vida o muerte. Pero los mareos me lo impedían y a como pude llegué a la salida. Me puse de cuclillas y posé una mano sobre mi frente, sentía que tenía una fiebre inexistente.

Y la fría lluvia golpeaba sin piedad el pavimento, ni el techo me podía proteger de su furia. Pasé ahí largo rato o tal vez no, pero comenzaba a sentir escalofríos recorrer mi cuerpo. Era necesario que me fuera a casa, sin embargo mi cuerpo no estaba preparado para hacerlo, y el agua tampoco me dejaría.

Aún de cuclillas agaché la cabeza y mi cabello me quedó cubriendo el rostro. Temblaba, lo reconocía, y para variar me sentía como el peor ser humano sobre la tierra, aunque estuviésemos peleados ¿cómo pude olvidar algo tan importante?

Un leve sollozo salió de mis labios.

Un rechinido me volvió a la realidad, pero al no sentir movimiento seguido alguno me quedé quieto, hasta que una chaqueta cayó sobre mi espalda.

—Te resfriarás.

Conocía esa voz, sí que la conocía. Me digné a levantar el rostro y lo pude ver. Miraba algún punto en la nada, pero desde abajo podía ver su nariz marcada, sus ojos azules y su cuerpo grande.

El cabello se me pegaba al rostro. Y él me miró. Seguramente daba pena en esa situación.

Me levanté poco a poco, al parecer el mareo se me había pasado casi por completo. Me medio acomodé el pelo y me quedé recostado contra la pared en unos minutos eternos de silencio, él no daría el primer paso.

—Olvidé tu cumpleaños —confesé.

El asintió como si nada.

—Lo supuse, sueles olvidar las cosas de poca relevancia.

Ese comentario me atravesó el corazón y la consciencia.

Seguí mirando a la nada.

—Deberías de volver a tu fiesta, Grimmjow —dije.

—No creo que noten mi ausencia.

Suspiré, era tan testarudo. Podía apostar que cuidaba que no vomitara, como dije, no era buen bebedor.

—Está bien, lo siento —reconocí.

Yo no era de ese tipo de personas pero sabía que él estaba dejando que reconociera mis propios errores, podía ser tan maduro cuando quería.

Me miró curioso luego con una sonrisa idiota que ensanchó aún más. Me pasó una mano por los hombros y nos tapó con la chamarra para luego caminar bajo la lluvia.

—Oh, créeme Ulqui, créeme que lo sentirás.

¿Review?


End file.
